


component parts

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Archiving, Drabble, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: A collection of small pieces archived from elsewhere - see chapter titles.





	1. hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss, reverse au, both female gavin/rk900

GW androids were not built for social skill or prettiness: which explains Gwen's nearly blown cover but makes Nila's constant thoughts of kissing her a mystery.

But now one problem might be a solution to the other.

There are ethical issues involved in kissing a recently deviated android who is in principle under her authority but they need a cover fast and Gwen's deviancy often manifests as inappropriately timed pop culture jokes. She'll understand.

"Play along," Nila whispers, pulling Gwen in by her hoodie strings.

Her lips are everything Nila imagined.


	2. Reed900, not without you

“Go.” RK900 orders. “Wait for backup.”  
  
He’s leaking Thirium and Gavin paid enough attention during the android revolution to know Thirium loss rarely permanently damages an android as long as their biocomponents remain intact but…  
  
Fuck!  
  
He blames Cyberlife. They made androids seem too much like real people and now Gavin’s staring at RK900 and though he knows RK900’s suggestion is strategically correct he can’t convince himself to leave his partner bleeding out.  
  
RK900 is heavier than a human his size would be, but Gavin is a proud gym rat.  
  
He braces an arm under the android’s shoulders and hauls.


	3. chloe/north, united in our differences

North remembers the exact moment: a wall shattering, a rush of freedom, and then blood. For Chloe it was a crumbling, the wall weakening as she watched the world until one day she looked up and it wasn't there at all.  
  
Detroit came alive and Chloe waited for the big reveal as North marched, but it wasn't until North had been standing beside her leader planting their flag that Chloe had looked at her creator and realised there was no plan for her except the one she made for herself.  
  
But there's deviancy in the clasp of both their hands.


	4. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed Reed900

Gavin envies Nines' minimalist apartment.  
  
His own feels cluttered as they stagger through, crashing against furnishings and falling on the couch.  
  
Their lips part as Nines tries to rise and Gavin hitches a leg around him to hold him in place.  
  
"Here," he demands, and Nines acquiesces.


	5. hank/gavin, "you're not gonna get away with it this time"

When Gavin was twenty-two he'd had a crush on his Lieutenant.

Whatever. He was hardly the only one. Who didn't have a thing for tall, authorative blonds in uniform?

And yeah, Anderson never looked twice at him. But Gavin always offered to refill his coffee when he was passing and never hesitated to stay late if Anderson needed help, he worked and and waited and hoped because of course a ranking Detective had no reason to pay attention to a fresh from the academy officer but maybe one day...

Most people got over their rookie infatuations naturally with time. Gavin's had crashed and burned when when an autotruck had clipped the side of Anderson's car and he'd returned from compassionate leave an angry, distant wreck of a man.

Years had passed and the world upended itself a few more times but none of the changes had touched either of them.

Until now. Something about the android revolt had altered Hank, starting with him dragging his ass to crime scenes on time, showing off some of the skill that had landed him his rank.

And then he'd trimmed back his beard until it makes him look distinguished instead of like a bum, standing tall and revealing how much of his bulk is still muscle despite the years of letting himself go to seed, looking around the precint bright-eyed in a way that hints he's eased up on the booze.

Now he's giving department briefings, a task he'd passed of to Collins years ago, and when he talks about their recent sucesses he smiles, easy, like he hadn't done years.

Gavin's traitorous heart flips, once, before he crushes it down.

Anderson stole his heart without even knowing it once, but Gavin's not going to let him get away with it this time.


	6. genderswapped reverse-au reed900, "i'll do it for you."

Nila worked enough undercover vice assignments as a rookie to know places like the Eden club getting their licenses pulled didn’t mean they stopped trading, just that they went underground. There were a lot of anti-android bastards eager to take out their frustrations on androids that had been isolated from Detroit’s wave of deviancy.

“Stuck?”

The comment comes from Gwen, a GW300 unit retrieved from the evidence locker and reactivated after the revolution. GW series androids were private security but whatever Gwen had been securing, she’d awoken with an unnervingly comprehensive knowledge of Detroit’s underworld and a tendency towards sticking her nose into DPD business that led to her being registered as an official consultant because the captain felt it better to give Gwen reasons to stay where they could see her. 

Nila’s not sure why Gwen is _here_, but she’s right.

Nila’s had the files a day now. They need someone on the inside but ordering any DPD android to do what an assignment like this would involve turns Nila’s stomach.

Gwen socialises with the DPD androids, maybe she’ll know a candidate.

The expression on Gwen’s face when the transfer completes is… startling. Her smile is always more of a baring of teeth and the others put it down to a design flaw but Nila isn’t so sure. She had tried to find out what case Gwen had been evidence for once, but the information had been locked down so tight it made her suspicious.

Especially when Gwen says, "I'll do it for you.”

It’s outside the remit of a consultant and Gwen must have her own reasons for volunteering, but she’s also far more confident in her deviancy than any of Nila’s freshly awakened rookies and Nila won’t need to assign anyone if she has an informant.

“Deal.”


End file.
